Cetrion
Cetrion is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Cetrion made her debut in ''Mortal Kombat 11'''' serving as the sub-boss and secondary antagonist in the game's story mode. About Cetrion Cetrion is an Elder Goddess who is the sister and counterpart of Shinnok and one of the deities responsible for banishing him to the Netherrealm. She is also the daughter of Kronika. During the events of the aforementioned game, it is revealed that Cetrion, much like Shinnok, was a sleeper agent of Kronika among her fellow Elder Gods. For eons, both played an intricate game: while she defended Life, Virtue, and Light in reality, he defended Death, Corruption, and Darkness. While siblings, both are rivals, and Kronika's plans are that both keep existing and keeping balance of these essential aspects of the universe, having both fighting at an endgame. However, once Raiden caused massive and irreversible unbalance between good and evil by decapitation Shinnok - and therefore taking him out of the game forever - she betrayed her fellow Elder Gods like her brother had in order to assist her mother in creating a New Era, an age where she and Shinnok would once again play in the conflicts between realms. Cetrion's dominion is Nature and Life, allowing her to control the elements of Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Light. She stands as a bastion of Peace, Light, and Good, though her actions in ''Mortal Kombat 11 have shown these notions to be relative in the eyes of the Elder Goddess, leading her even to destroy her counterparts and support the temporal Armageddon. This way, Cetrion's morality, about Virtue, usually are shown to be hypocritical, and in a way she is as cruel and dark as Shinnok. Still, much like Kronika, Cetrion's actions are not motivated by grief or vengeance, but a very relativist and divine concept of equilibrium that strongly require she and her brother to keep tangling the realms into their conflict, a vision firmly opposed by Raiden. At her own end in Mortal Kombat 11's timeline, Liu Kang is able to spot that Cetrion, being a Elder Goddess of Virtue, gets weaker by following Kronika's vision, since it directly opposes what the principle stands for, therefore making her heart betray her in battle. Nonetheless, Cetrion believes that the greatest Virtue is to abide her mother's will of balance, and the Shaolin proves in kombat that indeed her heart is not enough to support such folly. Because of this, it is subtly implied that she - and possibly Shinnok (considering some intros between her and Raiden) - might merely be puppets of Kronika herself, being oblivious to their part of a greater design. Appearance Cetrion appears human at a glance, but with dull purple skin, green hair resembling seaweed, and tiny green dots around her similarly-glowing eyes resembling shining stars. Her outfit appears to be a combination of teal crystal, green plant matter, and thin brown cords wrapped around her neck, torso, and waist. Chunks of crystal float behind her head in a rough ring shape. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Cetrion is an incredibly powerful Elder God capable of manipulating the elements of Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Light to her will. She is particularly fond of manipulating earth, forming large boulders to use against her opponent. She can also combine these base elements to create new ones such as metal, ice, magma, and energy. As the Elder God of Life and Nature, living things are created from her mere presence. Cetrion's moveset is mostly based on zoning, with many abilities that can keep the opponent away from her, preventing any engagement in hand to hand combat. She can emit shockwaves, blast water beams, fire pure energy, incinerate opponents from below, unleash fast-moving tornadoes, summon metal blades, and attack opponents from a distance with her plant appendages. She has a plethora of other abilities such as being able to grow large enough to tower over planets, telekinetically control objects, move freely above the ground, summon volcanoes, and create force fields of different elements with different benefits, including automatic reactions to melee attacks and decreased damage taken. As an Elder God, she can't be truly killed and can survive even fatal injuries such as decapitation, just like her brother Shinnok. Signature moves * Circle of Life: Cetrion summons up some stones to stop projectiles from hitting her or to hit opponents up close. (MK11- Equip Ability) * Hallowing Winds: Summons an aura of air that pushes the opponent away from Cetrion. * Ring of Fire: Summons a aura of fire that harms the opponent if they enter it's circumference. * Hell's Wrath: '''Cetrion flies up and shoots a fire beam diagonally at her opponent, can also be performed in the air. * '''Vapor Halo: Summons an aura of water that allows Cetrion to block after any hit. * Boulder Bash: '''Summons a large boulder that she throws towards straight forward. This will hit the air born opponent and result in a crushing blow. Can be delayed. * '''Earthquake: '''Cetrion punches the ground two times causing quakes to hit the opponent from below. * '''Deadly Winds: '''Cetrion sends a fast moving tornado that spins the opponent and slightly sets them off balance. * '''H2 P0rt: '''Cetrion disappears in a splash of water and teleports in front, in place or behind the opponent. * '''Tendril Pull: '''Cetrion sends her tendrils below, grabbing the opponent and slams them forward to the ground. * '''Shattering Boulder: Cetrion brings a boulder up from the ground and shatters it to hit the opponent. * Bouncing Boulder: 'Cetrion takes a boulder out of the ground and hurls it at the opponent while the boulder bounces off the ground. Can be delayed. *'Fatal Blow - Weeping Willow: Cetrion sends a multitude of boulders crashing over her opponent's head in which she proceeds to send several pieces of rock towards her opponent. She then uses a sharp shard of rock to send them flying against a newly formed tree to follow up with fragments of wood into the victim's hands and skull to set them free with a powerful blast. Other moves To be added Fatalities *'Maintaining Balance': Cetrion conjures water from thin air, and performs a small flourish with it before firing the water in a pressurized stream, tearing off the flesh on the opponent's face. She then incinerates the lower half of their body with a plume of fire, and, as the enemy desperately tries to crawl away, Cetrion finishes them by sending three metallic blades through what's left of their body. *'Good and Evil': Cetrion summons a set of rocks from the Earth, crushing her opponent with them before growing to a large size and stomping the victim's head. This destroys the rocks and leaves the victim paralyzed. Cetrion completes her Fatality by growing to an astronomical size and firing a beam into the opponent that obliterates all but their limbs. Brutalities * The Klassic: Cetrion performs an uppercut which decapitates the opponent with their spine attached. Can be done with all other characters. (MK11) ** The player mustn't block throughout the last round. ** A button must be held. * Falling Sky: '''Cetrion performs '''Earthquake, which causes a large rock to fall and crush the opponent's lower body. The opponent crawls towards Cetrion, but eventually falls dead. (MK11) ** A Mercy must be performed. * Pinned: '''Cetrion performs her '''Backward Throw, then starting to continuosly beat the opponent against a stone until his head is crushed. (MK11) ** Certain buttons must be pressed repeatedly. * Splitting Apart: '''Cetrion performs her '''Forward Throw, and crushes the opponent's torso with the second rock. (MK11) ** Must connect a number of throws during the match. * Crushed: Cetrion performs her Shattering Boulder, blowing up the opponent into pieces. ** A number of Shattering Boulders must be perfomed. * Smoked Flesh: Cetrion performs amplified Hell's Wrath, which disintegrates their head and torso, revealing their skull and bones. (MK11) ** Requires Cetrion to be at a certain health level. ** Must not be Close to the opponent. * Cannon Ball: Cetrion performs Boulder Bash, which crushes the opponent, revealing the ribs and pelvis of their skeleton. (MK11) * Secret "Tendril Pull" Brutality: Cetrion performs her Tendril Pull, tearing the opponent in half with the hit against the floor. * Secret "Deadly Winds" Brutality: '''Cetrion performs her '''Deadly Winds, after that opponent loses his skin and continues to spin in a tornado. Quotes Mortal Kombat 11 * "The crisis is grave indeed, Raiden." * "Every being will be erased in a temporal Armageddon, even we Elder Gods. Already our power weakens." * "You must find Kronika's Keep and gain control of her Hourglass. Only then will time's momentum be restored." * "Speak your mind, Raiden." * "The restoration of time will not predetermine your destiny. That is for you to shape." * "Blame yourself for the Elder Gods' deaths, Raiden." * "Your actions have irrevocably altered Kronika's golden balance of light and dark. Shinnok's decapitation was the cap stone." * "I abide my mother's will." * "As was my brother, Shinnok. The darkness to my light. Nature demands equilibrium. Balance is perfection. You have stepped out of your role, made that balance impossible. That's why the new era holds no place for you." * "Mortals!" * "Surrender Kronika's crown and the elder Jackson Briggs. No harm will come to you." * "Kronika must restore the balance that Raiden destroyed. Can you not see, he is the devil in these matters?" * "Kotal Kahn is captured, Raiden. The combined might of Outworld and Netherrealm will keep your forces at bay -- while my mother finishes her work." * "You are right to have fond of these mortals. They were good souls." * "Stand down, please. Resistance only ensures your suffering." * "Your mind is too frail to wield Kronika's weapon. For your own safety, remove it!" (To Jacqui Briggs) * "That crown is meant for Kronika. Your human physiology cannot control its power." (To Jax Briggs) * "You were warned. Mere controls cannot control the crown. I did not wish to harm you. But now you have forced in my hands" * "Give me the crown, and I will spare her." * "Her life is in your hands." * "Kronika awaits our return." * "As you wish, mother." * "You match me step for step." * "The greatest virtue is abiding my mother's vision, Liu Kang." * "I cannot fail her." * "I have failed you." (To Kronika after she failed to beat Fire God Liu Kang) * "Yes, mother. I understand." (Last words) Trivia *Cetrion is the second Elder God to be playable after Shinnok. However, Cetrion is the first full-fledged Elder God to be playable since Shinnok has been a fallen Elder God in all of his playable instances. *Cetrion's name and character is possibly based after Ceres, Roman goddess of fertility. Another possible etymology is the Russian word četýre and its Slavic cognates, meaning four; in reference to the four elements that Cetrion controls. *Although an Elder God is frequently stated to be impossible to kill, Cetrion apparently dies when sacrificing herself to grant her powers to her mother, Kronika, (this act is similar to Raiden releasing his godly essence in an attempt to kill Onaga, reforming later in Outworld after his death). This suggests that only the Elder Gods themselves, Titans (of which Kronika is a member of), the One Being, or something akin to Fire God Liu Kang are capable of killing Elder Gods. **Pre-Battle banter suggests that Cetrion was not truly killed and was channeled into the Hourglass. This information is likely to be non-canon, although this is specifically shared with Kitana—a potential survivor of Kronika's temporal Armageddon. **It is also possible that, similar to normal gods like Raiden, Elder Gods reform themselves after their death. *While most intros are usually non-canon or what-if scenarios, in an exchange between Cetrion and Raiden about why the Thunder God doesn't follow Kronika's plans, he states that Shinnok can never return. Cetrion affirms that if her mother's design fails, a worse evil shall rise. So far, it's unknown what evil worse than Shinnok would thwart the realms once again. *In another dialogue with Raiden, Cetrion mentions that they both have fought in every timeline. However, in the original timeline there is no mention of a conflict between the two—possibly due to Raiden's death at the hands of Shao Kahn, but most likely due to Cetrion's later inclusion in the lore. *Despite Cetrion's staunch support of Kronika's machinations including her own words, she is shown to not truly believe in it as stated by Liu Kang during Cetrion's final hour during Kronika's last timeline, during an intro with Skarlet, and in her own Klassic Tower ending. This makes Kronika's decision to mother Cetrion as a Goddess of Virtue partially responsible for her own undoing; as a goddess of virtue itself she cannot fully devote her being to a cause that is in no way virtuous and thus cannot utilize her full strength, resulting in both hers and Kronika's losses against Liu Kang. *Raiden questioned if Shinnok accepted Kronika's design willingly in a dialogue scene between him and Cetrion, and considering the Elder Goddess's conflict between virtue and her mother's wishes (and taking Shinnok's ending into account from Mortal Kombat X into account which would go against Kronika's vision), this makes it clear that neither sibling truly supports Kronika's vision which would make it necessary to subdue their free will to follow Kronika. *Cetrion is the fourth female character to fly, those before her being Sindel, Nitara, and D’Vorah. *Cetrion is the only character apart from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe or the Injustice games that's aware of the existence of the DC Universe. Errors Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heaven Characters Category:God Characters Category:Elemental Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters